tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Winner Winner, Chicken Dinner
This is the thirteenth episode of Survivor: Gennargentu Challenges Reward Challenge: Marco Polo Blindfolded players and their also-blindfolded loved ones are at opposite ends of a maze. Calling to each other, they must reunite and make it to the large platform in the center of the maze. First pair to do so wins. Reward: A trip to a spa with loved ones Winner: Joan Trives (Jessy Perkins and Emma Lee) Immunity Challenge: Swamp Donkey Attached to a rope, the final six must run down a swampy course (going over and under a series of hitching posts as necessary) to a color-coded set of boxes. They will then untie a box, open it, choose the correct statement about Italian history from two options displayed, and take the corresponding key back to the start to open a lock if correct. First player to open all three of their locks and raise a flag wins. Winner: Yannick Peters Story Night 33 The final six return to camp and Joan, Noah, and Jessy thank Emma for flipping. However, Evan flips out on Emma, demanding to know why she flipped. Emma says that if she continued to stay with him, she would have gotten fourth and with the others, she has more options. Yannick, remembering J.T.'s play from the previous season, pulls out his idol. The four former Sassari are surprised to see it as Yannick states that if he or Evan win the next challenge, the idol will be played on the other person. Day 34 In the morning, Joan and Emma return from treemail with a phone. The other four gather around to see the video. The six begin to cheer when they see their loved ones. The loved ones are Evan's brother-in-law Oliver, Emma's boyfriend Sam, Noah's cousin Drew, Jessy's friend Aly, Joan's brother Tristan, and Yannick's best friend Diego. The final six meet Jeff for their reward challenge as he brings out the loved ones. Jeff then tells the six that they will be competing in the challenge with their loved one. Oliver and Evan confuse each other throughout the challenge and get frustrated at Emma, who, along with Sam, use bird calls to find each other. This annoys the other five, causing Emma to snicker. Yannick and Diego struggle to find each other while Joan and Jessy do well, both managing to get closer and closer to their loved one. They both find their loved one and rush to the center of the maze. Jessy and Aly get lost while Joan and Tristan find the center of the maze and win the challenge. When asked who he wants to take on reward, Joan picks Jessy and Emma. The three not chosen return to camp. Noah tries to keep spirits high by telling jokes. While it helps Yannick, Evan is still bitter. In between Noah's jokes, Evan insults Joan. Noah tries to calm Evan down, but Evan storms off in anger. At the spa, the three winners enjoy time with their loved ones. Joan jokes about how he knows Evan is furious at him for not choosing him but could care less. Emma then suggests a final three deal between them as they would have the numbers going into the final five. Jessy agrees but feels like her options aren't as good with Emma and Joan as they are with Noah. Back at camp, Evan and Yannick talk about the idol. Yannick says if one of them wins immunity, they can try and work themselves in a deal since Jessy and Noah are tight and Emma and Joan are tight. Evan states he doesn't want to work with Joan, but Yannick tells him that they would need to listen to what he has to offer. Just as Evan and Yannick finish talking game, Jessy, Joan, and Emma return from reward. Joan, knowing Evan is still mad about not being chosen, rambles on about the reward around him. Evan eventually goes off on Joan and the two begin to fight with Joan telling him outright that he's going home next. Evan storms off and Yannick follows. The four Sassari then agree to split the vote and try to send Evan home. Day 35 The final six meet Jeff for their next immunity challenge. Evan and Yannick state that they need the immunity necklace more than the other four. Emma, Joan, and Noah get a head start while Evan and Yannick fall out of the challenge early. Emma and Joan get stuck on the second question while Noah continues to dominate. Out of nowhere, Yannick begins to pull through the challenge and catches up to Noah. Jessy tries to catch up to keep Yannick from winning immunity. However, Yannick manages to pass Noah on the third question and races to the finish line. Noah then finishes his question and tries to beat Yannick to the end but is to late. Yannick raises his flag and wins himself immunity. The final six return to camp and the three duos split up to talk strategy. Noah worries that he may leave tonight as Joan and Emma may vote him and Yannick and Evan have targeted him the past two Tribals. Jessy says that she's gonna convince Evan and Yannick to vote out Joan and tells them that he is a jury threat. Noah thanks Jessy but continues to panic throughout the day. Meanwhile, Evan and Yannick celebrate their immunity win. Evan asks if they will use the idol, to which Yannick says they might not have to. He continues to say that they might be approached by the duos to join them and vote out someone from the other duo. Evan flat out states he will only vote Joan or Noah and Yannick agrees. Just then, Emma comes up and tells the two that she and Joan are voting Noah. She begins to go over the list of reasons to why Noah would have to go and Yannick agrees. As Emma leaves, Jessy approaches the two and asks who they want to vote. Evan states that they are between Joan and Noah. Jessy begins to say that they can get revenge on Joan for not allowing them to spend time with their loved ones and for being overall rude. Emma approaches Joan and tells him that they may vote Noah. Joan then brings up the possibility of Evan not using the idol at all since he feels safe as the swing vote. Emma agrees that it is a possibility and asks Joan what he is thinking. Joan proposes going to Noah and Jessy and see if they would vote Evan. Joan and Jessy talk about the chances of Evan using the idol and agree it is a possibility he won't. Joan pushes for them to vote Evan so they don't have to split up their foursome. Jessy says she is unsure and mulls it over as the final six leave for Tribal. At Tribal, Joan voices his displeasure on how the challenge played out, saying he knows Evan dislikes him and may vote for him out of spite. Evan disagrees, saying every vote he makes is strategic and never personal. Joan makes a snarky comment, saying 'There's a first for everything.' Noah then states that there is a possibility Evan won't use the idol as he feels safe as the swing vote. Scared they may vote for him, Evan flat out states he's gonna use the idol as a safety net. The tribe is then called to vote. In the end, Evan's threat is an empty one and he doesn't use the idol. However, it fools the other four and they go through with their plan with Noah and Jessy voting Joan and Joan and Emma voting Noah. Evan and Yannick side with Jessy and Noah and vote out Joan, making him the sixth member of the jury. Before he leaves, Joan shares a hug with Emma. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Evan goes off on the three Sassari. * A close call at the immunity challenge! * Will Yannick's idol change the game? Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Gennargentu